Otanjoubi Omedetou
by btamamura
Summary: Birthday fic for Yasuaki! Yasuaki feels one like himself doesn't have a birthday. Can Eisen prove him wrong? Shounen-ai Yasuaki x Eisen


**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harukanaru Toki no Naka de, nor its characters. They are the property of Mizuno Tooko and Koei. If I did, there'd be more slash between Yasuaki and Eisen._

**This fic is written to celebrate Yasuaki's birthday. This is set in the Heian-era. This fic is of the pairing between Yasuaki and Eisen, so if you don't like shounen-ai (guy x guy), please don't read. I would also like to mention that due to how Yasuaki feels that his creation is not a normal human birth, that is my theory as to why he feels he has no birthday. Also, Seimei and Eisen's brother know of the relationship between the two of them, and both accept it willingly (Eisen's brother only wishes for Eisen to be happy, and Seimei is glad Yasuaki has found the one he was born to meet--he is almost like a father-in-law to Eisen). Thank you and please enjoy.**

_Flashback_

It was July the sixth, Eisen's birthday. Yasuaki was aware of that, but only because he'd been told by Tomomasa that it's a good idea for him to wish Eisen a happy birthday. Yasuaki didn't understand, but if it would make Eisen happy, then he'd agree to it. He found the young monk standing by the lake, just gazing over the peaceful waters. He approached his partner. "Happy birthday."

Eisen turned to face his partner and smiled sweetly. "Thank you very much, Yasuaki."

_Why is it those words make him so happy?_

Eisen noticed the confusion marking the onmyouji's features. "What's the matter?"

"I just said those words to you, and they made you happy. Why? I don't understand..."

Eisen approached his partner and took his larger hand in his smaller one, gently pulling him closer to the bank and sat down, pulling him down with him. Eisen never minded having these talks with Yasuaki. He knew Yasuaki still had a lot to learn about the world in general, and there was so much that his onmyouji training wouldn't teach him, that someone would need to explain. Eisen was happy to be that person. "It is because you acknowledged that today is my birthday. Nobody likes having others forget, especially if those people are very dear to them."

"Why is it so important?"

"Because when someone celebrates their birthday, they are celebrating how many years they've been alive, and all of the fond memories they've had through their lives. It's much better to celebrate with loved ones, those people are responsible for some of the fond memories."

"I think I understand. But, why exactly are birthdays celebrated?"

"It is as I said, birthdays mark the day a person was born into the world, and each birthday celebrates the number of years someone has been alive. This year, it has been eighteen years since I was born, so I have eighteen years of fond memories, though Aniue is the one to remind me of the ones from when I was just an infant."

"I see."

"Do you understand what I'm trying to explain?"

"I think so."

Eisen nodded, a patient smile marking his lips. Sometimes when he taught Yasuaki something new, the onmyouji would either ponder it on his own, or he would need it repeated. Again, Eisen didn't mind at all. If there was anything he could do for his partner, he'd gladly do it.

"I believe I understand now. And now I feel bad."

"Why is that?" Eisen frowned in concern, still holding Yasuaki's hand in his, he squeezed it gently.

"Because I just said _happy birthday_ as just words. Now I understand how important a birthday is, I feel bad for being so empty about it towards you."

"It is alright, Yasuaki. Just hearing those words coming from you made me happy."

"Then I will repeat them, only this time, there will be more meaning." Just like whenever Yasuaki would tell Eisen just how much he loved him and always would, he leaned in close and gave Eisen a gentle peck on the lips, pulled back, smiled softly and repeated, "happy birthday, Eisen". His heart sounded out those words, this time there was love behind them, they weren't empty.

This time, Eisen could feel more to those words. He let go of Yasuaki's hand and wrapped his arms around him. "Thank you very much, Yasuaki. I appreciate it."

Yasuaki returned the embrace. He pulled back and gave Eisen a kiss on the forehead.

Eisen smiled tenderly and leaned in to give Yasuaki a kiss on the lips, feeling it being reciprocated instantly. He soon pulled back, the smile still marking his features. "Thank you for the wonderful memories you have given me."

Yasuaki pulled Eisen close and ran a hand through the monk's long hair. "Thank you for the wonderful memories, Eisen."

They sat there in silence, but then Eisen realised something. Yasuaki knew his birthday, but he didn't know Yasuaki's. "Um...Yasuaki? When is your birthday? I don't think you have told me before."

"I do not have a birthday," Yasuaki murmured, focusing on showing affection to Eisen, not letting the truth of his origin ruin their moment.

Eisen relaxed and closed his eyes, tightening his hold on his partner in an effort to pull him closer. _Maybe I should ask Seimei-dono, he might be able to tell me..._

_End Flashback_

Eisen was sitting by the lake, waiting for Yasuaki to arrive. The evening before, they had planned to meet there, and Eisen was first to arrive. In his hands were some flowers he wanted to give Yasuaki for a gift. He hoped the onmyouji would like them. After all, they were for a special gift...

_Flashback_

"Ano...Seimei-dono, is it alright if I speak with you?" Eisen asked the elderly onmyouji.

Seimei smiled in a fatherly manner and nodded. "Please do enter, Eisen-sama."

Eisen entered the manor and knelt in front of the man. "I wish to ask you a question about Yasuaki."

"I presume he refuses to answer." Seimei was familiar with Yasuaki's behaviour regarding some questions, especially if they had anything to do with his origin.

"Yes, that is correct. Last week, it was my birthday, and Yasuaki was with me that day. I asked when his own birthday was, but he told me he doesn't have one."

_It is as I thought._ Seimei nodded in understanding. "You wish to know of his birthday so you may celebrate it with him."

"Yes. Could you...could you please tell me when it is?"

"Of course. September 14."

Eisen smiled as he heard that. "Thank you very much, Seimei-dono."

"If he asks how you found out, just tell him I told you."

"Yes, of course. Again, thank you very much." He bowed politely, got to his feet, bowed again, and left the manor, glad that question had been answered.

Seimei watched the monk leave and smiled to himself. _Eisen-sama, it is up to you to help Yasuaki realise he is no different._

_End Flashback_

Eisen smiled as he recalled that conversation with Yasuaki's master. He still remembered the words Seimei had stated when Yasuaki and Eisen revealed their relationship was more than Hachiyo partners and friends...much more. Seimei had turned to Yasuaki, smiled in a fatherly manner and stated _so, you have found the one you were born to meet_. Eisen still remembered feeling his face heat up once Seimei stated that comment, he felt it was a bit much to be referred to as the one someone was born to meet, but it made him happy that destiny had brought him and Yasuaki together. "Yasuaki..." he whispered.

Yasuaki had just arrived at the lake when he heard Eisen whisper his name. "Yes?"

Eisen's shoulders hitched as a sign of his surprise. He was so caught in his thoughts he couldn't even sense his partner's approach. He got to his feet and turned to face him. "Good day, Yasuaki."

Yasuaki stepped closer to Eisen. "Good day, Eisen." He bent down a little so he could give Eisen a quick kiss. He pulled back and noticed the flowers.

Eisen noticed Yasuaki's gaze upon the small bunch of flowers he held. He extended his arms to his partner. "These are for you."

Yasuaki accepted them. "Thank you."

"Happy birthday, Yasuaki..." Once Eisen said those words, he sensed something was wrong. "Yasuaki?"

Yasuaki was frowning. "How did you know this was the day?"

"Seimei-dono told me."

"You should not have bothered to ask." Yasuaki looked down at the ground. "After all, I have no birthday."

"Why...why do you say that? Everybody has a birthday."

"I do not. You said it yourself that one's birthday marks the day they came onto the planet, the day they were born. I was not born, so how can I have a birthday?"

Eisen had never considered this might happen, but even if he had foreseen it, he wouldn't have been any less upset. He grabbed one of Yasuaki's hands. He had the onmyouji look into his eyes.

Yasuaki inhaled sharply when he noticed the distressed expression marking Eisen's features. _Why is he so upset? I only spoke truth._

"Yasuaki, please listen to me. Today is your birthday, you came onto the planet on this day."

"I was not born, I cannot have a birthday," he repeated.

Eisen shook his head emphatically. "That's not true! No matter how one was born, the day they came onto the planet is the day they were born. Yasuaki, you are no different."

"Eisen..."

"Please don't repeat that you weren't born...I know how you came to be, but in the end, you were still born on this day."

Yasuaki sighed, considering that Eisen had made a very good point. He didn't know why he always did this...Yasuaki would question his own humanity, and that would upset Eisen just as much as himself. He didn't understand why he kept saying such upsetting things to Eisen. "I'm sorry, Eisen."

Eisen calmed himself and looked into Yasuaki's mismatched eyes. "I know you keep thinking you're not a human, but no matter how many times you tell me otherwise, I will never stop telling you that you are just as human as I am."

Yasuaki nodded. "I try to tell myself the same thing you tell me...but..."

Eisen shook his head patiently. "As I said, I will always tell you that you're just as human as I am, you just need to believe it yourself."

Yasuaki nodded again. "I am sorry for how I reacted. You only found out the day I was born because you care about me and want to celebrate with me."

"Yes, that's right."

"Thank you. Thank you so much."

Eisen smiled and stepped closer to Yasuaki. "You're very welcome."

"Thank you for the memories you have given me."

"Thank you for the memories."

Yasuaki looked at the flowers thoughtfully. "Eisen, do you mind if I do something with these?"

"They are now yours to do as you please."

Yasuaki nodded. He picked out one with light blue petals and tucked it behind Eisen's ear. He picked out a similar one and tucked it behind his own ear. He then stepped over to the edge of the bank, knelt down and set the flowers into the water, watching them float away.

Eisen watched Yasuaki do that and wondered why exactly the onmyouji did that.

"Watching the flowers float on the water makes me feel...content. It just looks right, the water and the flowers."

Eisen suddenly blushed at the hidden message in what Yasuaki was telling him.

"Eisen, I wish to spend the day here with you. I wish for us to stay here and gaze upon that perfect scene."

The Ten no Genbu stepped closer to his partner and sat beside him, joining him in watching the flowers floating peacefully over the water's surface.

The End

**End note--For those who do not understand, Yasuaki was said to have been created from a Chinese bellflower, while Eisen is the Hachiyo of water. The flowers floating on the water giving Yasuaki the feeling of contentment symbolises how happy he is that he and Eisen are together.**


End file.
